Skye Mist-Freeze
Skye Mist-Freeze is lone sweetheart from Vieti who studied Ice Magic at a young age as well as dancing and singing from a tutor. Using these unusual techniques, he became an adventuerer to see more of Mieres and its wonders. Appearance Skye is a small boy, but with a feminine face and figure, and the looks of a beautiful young girl. His beauty has made many girls jealous and has left many boys questioning themselves. Skye's hair is a chocolate brown and slightly long, almost touching his shoulders. His eyes are a piercing icy blue. His skin is fair and smooth. Skye wears a sky blue shirt with a small, pastel blue colored cloak. The cloak stays on by a chain on the front. He also wears tight black pants and khaki boots that reach to his upper shin, right below the knee. Skye also chooses to wear lace fingerless gloves. History Skye came from a high-class family in north Vieti. He was well cared for, except by his housemaids. His parents, Tiara Mist and Jay Freeze, were always busy and didn't have much time for him when he was a small child. They weren't married, but liked it that way for some odd reason. He played by himself, but having a big imagination helped get past the long days. Skye loved animals and looking at the beauty in all things nature had to provide. He was a child of wonder and was curious of life behind his estate. When he was the age of 9, Skye discovered his voice and skills in grace. He asked for a tutor in arts, and got what he wanted. The tutor helped perfect his voice and taught him graceful dance. Skye loved flying across the floor with his beauty and seeming like he had wings. Dancing was beautiful, but so was singing. He'd fill the halls with his voice. He had his tutor for six more years, until he was 15. Then, unfortunately, his tutor, and friend, died from an illness. He promised he'd use his skills to teach others, and maybe even for a greater good. Skye learned his parents were Ice magic users when he was 11 years old, and a couple of weeks later, he learned he had the same powers, accidentally freezing a small puddle when angry at something. He wanted to learn how to use this magic, and started studying how to perform Ice Magic with a different tutor, one of elvin origin. His scheduale was always busy, between dancing and singing lessons, and learning how to control his Ice Magic. Once he was 19 years old, Skye finally felt confident in his special skills. His elven tutor also felt the same. Skye's father left his mother and Skye had enough of their constant arguements. He decided to go exploring and adventure Mieres, helping anyone along the way, and meet new people... or beasts. Skye left his home a few months before his twentieth birthday. Now he's a new adventurer and ready to see everything, from danger to beauty. Personality Skye is a compassionate young lad. He loves many and cares for most. His heart is big and is always willing to help in almost any given situation. Skye is sensitve to others' and his own feelings. He hates hurting others, unless they deserve it. Skye is always careful not to offend. Skye loves nature and animals, especially cute ones. He likes the beauty of clouds, flowers, water, and much more. As a young boy he would go around his estate's gardens and watch as birds chirped around. He's also a dreamer, and far from a realist. He loves writing stories and creating art. He's always imagining something and going off into his own little world. It was the only thing that got him into trouble as a child. The beauty is also a hopeless romantic, building on the daydreaming part of his personality. He likes invisioning himself with a handsome, charming young man, exploring Mieres and living a happy, romantic life. Of course, most guys he meets, want him for his body, and Skye does not appreciate that at all. That's why if any man shows respect and charm to him, Skye immediately goes weak at the knees. Weapons Before leaving on his journey, both his mother and father gave him something. Skai recieved an ice crystal necklace, an artifact that gives Skye the power of Ice Magic, from his mother. His father gave him a thin staff, which Skye uses in battling. The staff has pastel blue ribbons attached to it which flow down its long figure. Abilities Physical Skye is exceptional at singing and dancing. He is graceful in using these techniques and also uses them in battling his opponents. Skye is also good at dodging swiftly and quick on his feet, making it more difficult for enemies to catch him. Magical Gaining Ice Magic from his artifact, he uses this when needed, or sometimes, in small uses, for fun. He can create strong icy winds, manipulate ice, and create his own ice. He can also make icy mists to drop the tempurature around him or hide him from enemies. Category:Character Category:Vieti Category:Humanoid